Together For Justice
by XQR
Summary: From the moment they meet Black is out to prove that he is still Zamasu, despite his new body, and to prove that his choice is justified. In addition to this, he wants nothing more than to indulge in the highest form of self-love possible. Blamasu.
1. They Don't Understand Us

A/N: This got a bit more angsty than expected for what was supposed to be a pwp.

 **Together For Justice**

Zamasu stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene before him: Gowasu was on the floor, a man standing over him. A mortal? What was a mortal doing here? The blade of energy extending from his hand propelled Zamasu into action.

"Gowasu!" His feet carried him to his master who hadn't moved, and as he got closer he saw the slash across his chest. Just as he knelt down to assess the situation, Gowasu disappeared in a burst of light. He could only stare at the space where his master had been, aware that he was now crouched right before the assailant. Slowly he looked up at the dark-haired man, ready to fight for his life.

"I know your heart," the man said, his energy blade disappearing. "I know you wanted to do that yourself."

Zamasu's eyes widened at the accusation. How could anyone know that? He had barely seriously considered the idea, let alone said anything aloud to another soul. Before he could gather his thoughts into something verbal a hand was extended towards him, a green potara dangling from it.

"You're free. I've just made you Supreme Kai."

Zamasu eyed the potara, clearly having been taken from Gowasu in the last few minutes. Could it really be? Could he finally become God of this universe? Slowly he reached out, hand trembling ever so slightly. Just as he was about to lay hands on it, he retracted a few inches. Was this a trick? Who was this stranger? Why would he do this?

Trying to mask his indecision, he took the potara, but didn't yet put it on, not having located the other one. "Who are you?" he asked as he stood up to face this murderer.

The man was smirking as he watched Zamasu, and then he caught sight of it – this mortal-looking man was wearing the other potara. He slipped the one he'd been given into his pocket – now was not the time to be tricked into a fusion, especially not with someone potentially dangerous.

"I'm the you you always wished to be," he said.

It was difficult not to laugh at that. Certainly he would never have chosen such a visage for himself. The man before him didn't resemble a god in anyway save for that stolen potara, so why would _he_ want to look like that? Yet here this man was, having acted on a desire to kill Gowasu, and handing him the mantle of Supreme Kai. Perhaps they were not as different inside. Still, it made no sense.

"What…? How?"

"I came from a different past in pursuit of justice." Zamasu's eyes flicked to the man's hand, and sure enough there was a time ring on his finger. "Now we'll destroy evil together. I need _you_ for this crusade." He extended a hand.

Something seemed to click in the back of Zamasu's mind and he found himself taking hold and shaking the mortal's hand, mirroring his smirk.

"Together, for justice," they said in unison.

The man pulled him in for a hug, and Zamasu let him. Why? He wasn't sure, but he smiled, knowing that someone very interesting had just entered his life. This energy he could feel was surprisingly familiar, and the more he focused on it, the more at ease he became.

"This talk of justice has me hanging on your every word," Zamasu said, "but who _are_ you?"

"I told you, I'm you."

Zamasu broke their embrace and took a seat at the table in the courtyard. "You're going to have to explain that one to me. I can't see how someone who looks like _that_ is me."

"A fair point." The man leant on the table and stroked Zamasu's cheek. "I'm not sporting that beautiful face anymore. Quite a shame."

Zamasu grabbed the man's wrist and removed his hand. "Don't touch me so freely. I'm still not convinced you're who you say you are. What is your name?"

"Zamasu," he said as he took the seat opposite his future counterpart. "I have no other name."

"I'm not going to call you that. That's _my_ name, not yours."

"Fine by me. I cast off my divine body, so I should do the same with my name. Perhaps you'd like to christen me with a new one."

Zamasu cocked a brow as he considered something fitting. "Black."

"Well, I had expected something more elegant…" He confessed himself disappointed in his own naming choice.

"It's no more than you deserve," Zamasu said. "Firstly your black hair caught my attention first. It screamed out mortal to me, not being as white as a kai's. And secondly, I must presume your soul to be black too, considering the way you would murder a god on his own planet."

Black nodded. "I'll accept your choice. But Gowasu was a necessary sacrifice for my plans."

"Yes, your plans… Tell me more. Perhaps you'd like to make some tea for me to enjoy while I listen."

For a moment there was silence. Black certainly did not want to make tea for anyone ever again, but he recognised this was a test. Just as Gowasu had often tested him, so was his future counterpart now. He got up and retrieved the tea trolley from where Zamasu had left it, and then very carefully made the tea in front of him, showing Zamasu that they had received the same training in the art.

"My plan is to become the sole god of the twelve universes, in a world unsullied by mortals."

Zamasu brought the cup to his lips and inhaled the tea's aroma before sipping it. It was the perfect cup, made exactly to his tastes. He looked up at Black, scrutinising him once more; the way he sat, the way he held himself, the gestures he used, and the language he chose.

"First we will make you immortal, and then we will go as sword and shield into the universes and cleanse them of filth. It is with some regret that we will have to kill the other Supreme Kais, but they sit by and watch as mortals war and rage, and that is a sin I cannot tolerate."

Zamasu was torn over this – did he agree? Yes, he agreed that the other kais were clearly a part of this problem, but to kill them? "Is that necessary?" Could they not get the others on-side? Show them the error of their ways?

"Perhaps you are not seeing the bigger picture, dear Zamasu. I know what you're thinking, but not only do you have to convince the other 11 kais, but also their destroyers. My biggest weakness at this very moment is them."

"Surely they would be easier to convince?"

"I would not be so sure. Even if they were, destroyers tend to be a lot more selfish, cunning, and competitive. It would not surprise me if some time down the line we were disposed of so that one of _them_ could rule our beautiful world."

Zamasu hadn't had much to do with Rumsshi, but he had seemed fair enough. He wondered if Black had seen another side of him, or which other destroyers he'd come across.

"The only way to secure our divine rule is by killing _all_ the gods, and unfortunately that means going after our own kind first. Besides, destroyers are not fit to remain in our world; they were once mortal after all."

Zamasu drank the last of his tea and set his cup down. "So you cannot accept any mortals? Not even the ones perceived to be blessed enough to deserve godhood?"

"No. I abhor them all. We have it within us to create the balance the universe needs. If anything, I will be your 'destroyer.' This body is no longer fit to create anything other than a world without mortals. Let me tell you about a mortal you never met: Son Goku."

As Zamasu listened to the tale of the mortal who dared lay a hand on a god, he found that he believed more and more that the man in front of him really was a past version of himself. From specific word choices, to the way his expression changed, there was something very familiar. He supposed this is what it's like to watch yourself on GodTube, except this was a living, moving version who said unpredictable things, but things that he could listen to all day.

"That's why I need _you_ ," Black said. "When the world is ours, you will be the god at the centre of it. I am not worthy, but _you_ are."

Yes, he certainly could listen to this all day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the potara Black had given him. "I've heard enough for now. I think it's time to start putting your plan into action." He removed his orange potara, exchanging it for the green one.

"Unfortunately I don't have the super dragon balls collected. I couldn't stand the anticipation of meeting you."

Zamasu smirked. "I'm flattered. It'll be faster with two of us anyway."

 **Ooo**

Zamasu clenched his fist, trying to figure out if he felt any different. Suddenly a blade of energy burst through his chest. Immediately his breath caught and panic began to set in as he stared down at it; the same kind of blade he himself used.

"How do you feel?" Black asked, close to his ear.

"I…" He felt fine. There was a slight tingling in his chest, but there was no pain; it was all in his mind. His panicked reaction had been purely psychological, he realised. "Take it out."

Black retracted his hand and watched as Zamasu's body healed instantly, not a drop of blood spilt. "Perfection."

Zamasu touched his chest. "Yes, it is. _I am_." He turned to face Black. "Now let us proceed."

"We'll start with Universe 1."

"You have no objections to me being your sword and carrying out justice?" Black asked as they approached Anat's temple.

"Since you mentioned it I have thought about it a lot," Zamasu said with a sigh. "I see it as a sin for a mortal to kill a god. But I also see it as a sin for me to lay hands on another kai."

"What did you conclude?"

"You should bear this sin. You've already defiled yourself this much, what is one more disgrace?"

Black bowed his head. "It is as you say. I don't even expect you to watch."

"No, I will. I cannot rest easy in our utopia at the end if I do not endure this burden with you."

Black held out his hand, and Zamasu took it. "Together for justice."

They walked in on the unsuspecting Anat, and he was dead before he realised the danger he was in.

"We'll do this in pairs; Universe 12 next," Black said. "…Are you alright?"

Zamasu stood there, hand over his mouth, watching as Anat disappeared into light like Gowasu did. "Yes, I'm just fine…" It wasn't that he hadn't believed Black, but to watch as he took life so easily… Could anything stand in their way? Could it really be this easy to make their dreams a reality? "I don't feel a thing." He let out a loud laugh at his own disposition. He had expected to feel some sort of remorse for his fellow kai, but he barely even flinched as he watched Black cut him down. If someone else had admitted that to him, he would have said they were broken, but now this lack of feeling made him feel closer to godhood than ever. This was the kind of detachment one needed to ascend to the highest heights. "Let's go."

 **ooo**

"How perfect," Black said as they touched down on the Sacred World of Universe 7. "I had intended to leave this one for last, and it just so happened to turn out that way."

"Why is that?"

"Son Goku was from this universe. So I'll cleanse this one first." He spotted their target up ahead, enjoying a spot of lunch with his attendant. "Last chance; do you want to kill one?"

"I wouldn't want to take this one from you. I feel it holds a special place in your heart. Besides, if he recognises this mortal it will be even more satisfying to watch the fear in his face."

"I'm glad you haven't been tempted to fall from your path."

This was better than Universe 6. That attendant hadn't noticed until after the fact, but these two were together.

"Who are you?" Kibito asked, sensing that these two were not friends.

"He looks like a saiyan," Shin said, coming forward with great interest.

Oh it was too easy, Black thought as he cut down Kibito, watching the fear manifest in Shin's eyes.

The kai jumped back, adopting a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

Zamasu clapped. "Oh, this is much more interesting. We really missed a trick with the others. I'd rather have watched them fight for their lives."

Shin looked between them, not sure what was going on, but quite concerned this kai seemed to be against him.

"This will be no fight. Sorry to disappoint." Black launched forward and cut through the kai with ease. "None of them were a match for this body and its power. You were always the most gifted kai; none of the actual Supreme Kais could match you."

Zamasu stepped over Kibito on his way to Black. "Now what? We're the supreme rulers of the 12 universes now, right?"

"Now, we will become justice incarnate."

"Where to first? What was that planet called…Earth?"

Black shook his head. "Let's not be hasty. I want to do a few test-runs before I have my fun there. I want it to be perfect when he rip the life from that planet. First we have to practice. Why, you've never killed a soul, have you?"

"No, but I've sanctioned you to do it for me."

"Oh, Zamasu…" Black took his hand. "There's nothing quite like doing it with your own hands. Come, I want to watch you erase a filthy mortal. I want to see that innocence wiped from your face."

"Is it not enough to have you do it while I am hailed as a divine being, above such dirty jobs?"

Black smirked. "If that's what you truly desire, but I know that you crave it deep down. You're itching to get involved."

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever thought you weren't me," he said. "Although I am still apprehensive, I trust you'll guide me."

 **Ooo**

Zamasu stared down at the blood on his hands, mainly the colour of rust, but with flecks of orange too. The people here came in a glorious rainbow of colours, their blood too. Once he'd killed the first one it had been like a frenzy – he couldn't stop. These people didn't deserve to live in this world. They didn't deserve to gaze upon him in their last moments. He took pleasure ridding the world of their existence.

Black caressed Zamasu's cheek, drawing his attention to his counterpart. "How was that?"

"I've never felt more alive. _This_ is why I was born into the universe." He wiped his hands on Black's chest. "They're so _filthy!_ "

"Come, we're done here."

Zamasu looked around at the dead – they didn't disappear like the kais, instead bleeding out on the floor, some piled on top of one another. Now they would return their matter to the universe and become part of his utopia.

Black took him to a place in a forest. A logwood cabin in the middle of nowhere. "I still have some power to create left in me. I figure we could use a home during our crusade rather than relying on what mortals leave in their wake."

It was not the kind of place Zamasu had expected of himself; this cabin was nowhere near as grand or luxurious as the place _he_ would create, but he guessed that Black had limits now.

"Come." He took Zamasu by the hand, leading him through the cosy-looking living room to the bathroom. He hadn't expected the interior to look like this; he had expectations about Black he hadn't recognised until now. This man from the past who had gone to such extremes to be here…yet still able to create something as warm and comforting as this. Was the mortal he'd stolen the body from having an effect on him? Or was he really more at peace than Zamasu gave him credit for? Perhaps he was closer to godhood than Zamasu himself.

Black began to run the bath while Zamasu pondered him. He didn't snap out of his musings until Black approached him, towel in hand. Once again Black surprised him, using the gentlest touch to wipe away the excess dirt from his hands and face before slowly relieving him of his soiled clothes.

"This is a beautiful piece," Black said as he held up the once-blue sash, now stained with a variety of blood colours. "Maybe we should frame it as a reminder of your first cleansing."

"As poetic as that sounds, I'd rather destroy these clothes that have been tainted by mortals. In my utopia there is no trace of them save for the distant memories in my mind."

Black noted that Zamasu didn't seem to include him in that utopia. Not to worry, he still had plans to make sure Zamasu didn't dispose of him at the end. Yet, he must accept him as himself for he didn't object to being undressed like this. Why, _he_ certainly would have said something if he still had his old body – no one other than another god was fit to look upon his perfect form in all its glory.

Zamasu slipped into the water, cupping some in his hand and pouring it over his face. This was a more than welcome feeling. It felt like they hadn't stopped; travelling from universe to universe, killing in their wake. It had been more physically and emotionally draining than he gave it credit for. As he relaxed against the side of the tub he let out a sigh.

Black used a jug to pour water over Zamasu's head, running a hand through his hair as he did.

"Aren't you getting in?" Zamasu asked. The tub was quite sizable – Black seemed to have priorities when designing his humble home. "Were you waiting for an invite?"

"If you insist." He wasn't sure Zamasu wanted to see his mortal body bare and wasn't going to force the less than pleasant sight on him. His body was laced with scars from fights Goku had been in, some better healed than others. At first he hadn't been a fan of the excessive muscle mass he'd acquired, but it had slowly been decreasing – perhaps because he didn't stuff his face like the saiyans did. Yet now he found this leaner version to be quite to his liking. Certainly it had nothing on his original form, but it wasn't as abhorrent as he'd first thought.

"What do you think?" he asked, interested in his own opinion from another viewpoint.

"It could be worse," Zamasu said. "At least his species was made in the image of the gods. You could have had three fingers and a tail. Although you could have picked a better preserved one. This one looks a bit beaten."

"I guess that's what makes it such a strong vessel."

"I've been quite impressed with it so far," Zamasu admitted. " _But_ you have yet to prove why it was a necessary trade. It appears that I've been keeping up with you in terms of power and stamina. Why, to me it looks like you're tired from today."

Black frowned. He had already figured out that his mortal body needed more attention than expected. It certainly wouldn't be serving him well if he tried to live off tea and an hour of sleep. "I could say the same for you."

"Inter-universe travel wearies one as I'm sure you know. I think we should both take a few hours to recharge."

Black nodded, submerging himself in the water. "Maybe tomorrow I'll show you the power this body is capable of."

Zamasu got out and began to dry off. "I look forward to it."

 **Ooo**

The mortals weren't challenging enough. They were child's play to both Zamasus. Black was disappointed he hadn't been able to showcase a higher level of power, but he knew he would soon enough. He was going to suggest they went to Earth next, and there he would surely come across a saiyan or two who would give him an opportunity to flex his muscles.

"You looked enchanting out there today," Black said as he sat next to his counterpart, resting an arm on the back of the sofa.

Zamasu sipped his tea as he reflected on what a strange contrast their days and nights were. By days they were surrounded by carnage; screaming, death, and destruction. Yet at night they returned to their humble cabin, the world as quiet as can be, washing away the day's work, and ending it with a cup of tea.

Black tilted Zamasu's chin towards him. "What's up?" He worried more about his counterpart than anything else.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

Black hummed. "Yes, you do that a lot. I want to hear your thoughts more often."

"I'm sure I'll become more talkative in time. I've only just been given free rein to air my thoughts after keeping them locked away for so many years."

"I could listen to you all day."

"I'm the only one you listen to. For the rest of time. What a lonely existence it is for the sole ruler of the universes." Zamasu sighed for effect. "But I'm glad to have you."

Black noted the use of the singular, but at least it sounded like he wasn't going to be disposed of any time soon. Not that Zamasu would be able to do it. Once he fought a few higher level mortals _he_ would be the one who was on top with no competition. How he dreamed of the day when Zamasu wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him. Then he would have the respect he deserved.

He took the cup from Zamasu's hands and set it on the table. Zamasu watched without a word, not moving as Black straddled his lap, cupping his face. He caught the moment where Black hesitated before trying to go in for the kiss. A hand came up and pushed Black's face away before he could succeed.

"What's all this about then?" Zamasu asked.

"I want you." He couldn't help it; it was driving him insane. He'd managed to keep his urges under control at first when he thought Zamasu was still wary of him, but now they seemed to be on the same page.

Zamasu was at a loss for words. He could see what was going on of course – he would be enamoured by himself too. What a shame it was that Black looked like he did, otherwise the feeling might have been mutual.

"I thought that our recent activities would have got you as hot under the collar as it did for me to watch you."

"The euphoria I experience when I'm administering our justice doesn't manifest in any physical sense."

Black clutched his chest. "That's so…godly. Could you be any more perfect?"

"Are you sure that mortal isn't having an effect on you?"

"It seems this body had more needs than just food and sleep." It didn't seem a good time to recount how fantastic he'd felt the night after they cleansed their first planet. "But still, don't you love yourself as much as I do?"

"Oh, I do." He was the most perfect god in this universe, even if competition was non-existent.

"Then you still don't consider me the same." He was disappointed; he was sure he had proved himself.

Zamasu reached up, but instead of going for the cheek caress as planned, he settled for patting Black on the shoulder. "I do. I just cannot consent to…" He wasn't sure how to say it nicely. Better to just be blunt, he supposed. "I don't want to touch a mortal like that."

"I see." He couldn't argue; he would have said the same.

"Nor do I want to be touched by a mortal," Zamasu added just to make sure he halted all advances.

Black nodded and removed himself from Zamasu. He didn't know why he had expected to get anywhere with this endeavour; he had already known this was the most likely outcome. "See you tomorrow." Despite knowing exactly what Zamasu was thinking, the rejection was still hard to swallow.

 **ooo**

"Did you want some?" Black asked

"No, thank you." He watched as Black ate far more food than he had ever consumed in one sitting.

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"I was just thinking about the ways this mortal affects you." Zamasu sipped his tea; he was at least kind enough to partake in something while Black ate. "No matter what you say, this body is affecting your mind. You can pretend it doesn't change your actions, but eventually you submit to its demands – be that sleep, nutrition, or otherwise."

Black chewed his mouthful slowly as he tried not to grind his teeth with anger. It sounded very much to him as if he was losing Zamasu's respect by the day; the kai still didn't agree with his decision to switch bodies.

"I just wonder how much more you'll lose to it. Perhaps it is a slow process by which you become more mortal the longer you inhabit that vessel. Will you eventually resemble Son Goku more than me?"

"So you at least think I am closer to you than the filth I have stolen this body from?"

"Certainly. Even if your decision is unfathomable to me at present, I know we're one. I can only wonder what happened to you in the other timeline."

"One day I hope you can meet Goku and understand."

"Yes, I hoped so too, but alas that's not to be."

"What?"

Zamasu cocked a brow, surprised his counterpart hadn't done his research. "That mortal is dead in this timeline, and has been for several decades. In fact, when I looked into this Earth you spoke of, I found that the average power level was disappointingly low."

Black gripped his chopsticks hard enough to snap them, forgetting how much strength he had. How could this be? His revenge was ruined before it had even begun. "Let's go to Earth tomorrow then. No point saving it if there's nothing of value there." He would just have to find a better planet on which to flaunt his powers.


	2. Not Gonna Get Us

"You can have this one," Zamasu said. "I won't interfere."

Black nodded as he left the cabin, eager to crush the mortals left on Earth. If he wanted Earth devoid of life before, he wanted it even more now. He wanted this planet gone; a distant memory full of disappointment.

He razed cities to the ground, easily picking off their inhabitants in groups. The technology these humans possessed was amazing when he stepped back to consider how far they had come, but it was their downfall; the fuels they used went up in flames so spectacularly.

He tired of it. This was quite a large planet, and each place he went to, he saw the same thing. Just as he turned to head back, he was faced by a flying mortal. _Oh?_ This was the first flying mortal he'd seen so far.

"Who are you?!" The mortal yelled, voice laced with anger. "You're not Goku!"

Black was practically beaming at those words. "Certainly I am not. But you know Goku, do you? Where is he?"

"Goku died before I was born! You're an imposter!"

Black's smile faded, but still, to recognise him without having met Goku was something, right? "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who's about to stop your rampage!" He pulled out the sword on his back and dashed towards Black.

This one sure was feisty! He had some moves, and certainly was the most challenging mortal he'd come across, after Goku of course. Finally he had an opportunity to flex his muscles and try out more power. Yes, this was good. He felt better than he had in days.

Still, this mortal was no match for him. He punched the man in the stomach, rendering him immobile. "Who _are_ you?" This was no ordinary human.

"Trunks," he coughed out.

"Well, Trunks, this has been fun." He geared up to deal the final blow, but let the energy dissipate, instead just dropping the man and hoping he'd survive. Perhaps he could get a bit more out of this mortal before finishing him off. Yes, he'd save him until last.

 **Ooo**

Black called on Trunks day after day, to the point where he was starting to wonder if he should have finished him off on the first day they met.

"What's taking so long?" Zamasu asked.

"I'm enjoying this," Black said.

"It's boring. Just finish that boy off and let's move on."

"Now, now, let's not rush through this."

Zamasu didn't look impressed. "Now that saiyan brain is making you enjoy this sort of thing too? They were a warrior race renowned for their violence and persistence. They got stronger each time they fought."

Suddenly it made sense why he kept pushing Trunks to his limits and having the both of them come back stronger. He had seen Trunks use the super saiyan transformation so often now, but could he improve on it? Make it his own? "This is the only planet I'm really interested in, so just let me revel in it a bit longer."

"Fine. But I'll get involved if you take too long."

Then the day he didn't know he was waiting for arrived. The day that Trunks travelled into the past, and he was able to meet Goku once more. As he fought Goku on that bright Earth day he wished more than anything that Zamasu was there to watch him; to see this fight and say, yes, _this_ is why I stole this man's body!

He was pulled back to the future all too quickly, but it was enough to satisfy him. Now his doubts were allayed and he found his self-confidence once more. He recounted his day to his counterpart, who listened with great interest for once.

"If Trunks has gone back in time, he must return," Zamasu noted. "Perhaps he will bring company."

Black's eyes lit up. "By your name, I hope he does."

"And if he does, I want Goku all to myself."

"As you wish." He had no problem consenting to that; surely giving Zamasu the opportunity to kill Goku would show him exactly why his choices were justified.

 **Ooo**

"Super saiyan rosé? You hid that well," Zamasu said with a laugh as he looked out over the forest. "What an elegant name."

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise. You liked it then?"

"I'll admit I was slightly jealous that I can't achieve such an eye-catching transformation. But then I am the perfect version of myself."

"And what did you think of Son Goku?" Black had been eager to ask.

"What an interesting mortal. I understand it now. He certainly has some strength behind him." Zamasu touched his face where Goku had dared to lay a hand on him.

Black put a hand over Zamasu's. "Tell me I was right." He craved validation.

"Yes… They both surpass me. I only did as well as I did due to my immortality." It was not a fact he wanted to admit, but it was the truth. Black's resilience was to be admired; his body was still fighting fit even after all they had endured against the saiyans. "We did well together. Our best combined effort yet. The synchronisation we achieved was incredible; we really played to each other's strengths."

"My favourite part was when we told him what I did to his family. We were so perfectly attuned in our story-telling. And the pain and anger in his eyes…I could have watched all day."

Zamasu nodded. "It was quite alluring. Did you decide to stab me in the process as a way to get back at me for not accepting your new body soon enough?"

"Not at all. It was merely the easiest way to do so. He wasn't expecting it in the slightest. And it reminded everyone that your immortality is everlasting." Black turned Zamasu towards him ran a hand over the place he'd pierced. "How was it being so close to a mortal?" He pushed Zamasu up against the railing they'd been leaning on, arm hovering just above his shoulder; no wall to push against.

Zamasu twisted and swapped their positions. "This is more accurate. Except, being so close to Goku I could see how truly different the pair of you are. Those disgustingly huge muscles he leaves bare, that stupid expression he wears… I could go on. Everything is infinitely more beautiful about you. You've made that body your own, and I can see that now."

"Be careful," Black said, "Anyone would think you were flirting with me."

"Maybe I am."

Silence fell as grey eyes stared into black ones. Zamasu let his hovering arm come to rest on Black's shoulder, the other tracing his jaw. Yes, he was curious to know more about the other now, and all he had to do to get that started was the lean in a little closer. He'd been thinking about it all evening, but the act was more difficult than anticipated, especially now Black was watching him so closely.

He just had to bite the bullet. He wasn't about to kiss a mortal, he reminded himself.

Black could see the cogs turning, the hesitation, the way Zamasu was edging slowly closer. All he wanted to do was lean forward and close the gap, but he restrained himself, his mouth curling as he watched everything unfold.

"Shut up," Zamasu said as he noticed Black's smirk.

"I didn't say anything. Maybe _you_ should be quiet; I can read you like a book."

"Then you'll know I've never done this."

Black stifled his laugh. "Yes, of course that's what you're fretting about most. Not the fact I look like a filthy mortal."

Zamasu pouted before grabbing the front of Black's shirt and pulling him in for a very awkward kiss.

Black rubbed his nose. "Slow down." He brought them in again, slowly tilting his head for a better angle. His lips seemed to move of their own accord against Zamasu's.

"Since when were you so good at this?" Zamasu asked.

"Perhaps this body has muscle memory left in it? But how would you know I'm good at it if you've never experienced it?"

Zamasu could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Sometimes you just _know_. It… It felt nice."

" _Nice?_ Of all the words in our extensive vocabulary you chose that one? I'll have to do better."

"Seems your touch is already affecting me."

Black wasn't sure how to take that – was Zamasu being an asshole or not?

Noticing the frown, Zamasu clarified, "Maybe we should take this inside." He took Black's hand, leading him.

"What's with this change of heart?"

"I'm finally comfortable with the idea," Zamasu said. "You know I'd fuck myself. _This_ just took a bit of getting used to."

Black felt elated on hearing that. This meant that he had finally passed all the tests, and he was truly Zamasu. He had hoped he had found acceptance earlier when Zamasu actually called him by his true name, but he hadn't been sure if that was just for show in front of the saiyans.

"You still want to, right?" Zamasu asked. "I assume it was me you were thinking of when you were getting off – of course I heard it all, or did you forget how sensitive my ears are? I'd like to know exactly what you were fantasising about."

Black was surprised at how Zamasu seemed to be control of the situation. He always imagined _he_ would be leading. "Who else but you?" He tried to pull Zamasu into the kai's room, but was stopped.

"Perhaps you imagined you'd have me in my own bed, but I'm not having whatever disgusting fluids that come out of that _thing_ over my sheets." He pushed open the door to Black's room. The rooms were mirror images, and Black's was as clean and neat as Zamasu's own. He expected nothing less of himself.

"Been watching, have you?" Black asked with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. It is simple deduction based on most reproductive mechanisms, or have you forgotten the amount of studying we did in favour of just toying with the real thing?"

"They call it a dick most commonly."

"Noted."

Black pushed Zamasu onto the bed. "Obviously I imagined I'd be naked, but I understand if you'd rather I wasn't entirely."

"I'm used to the sight." Realising that wasn't at all complimentary he added, "Besides, I want to feel your skin against mine."

Black began to undo his sash, but Zamasu stopped him.

"Allow me. I know you'd much prefer me to undress you, right?"

"Naturally." He let his hands drop and Zamasu's replace them.

Black was easy to undress; no ridiculously complicated knots or fiddly buttons. For the first time Zamasu took time to run his hands over his bare scarred skin. His touch was delicate, stroking his arms before tracing his chest muscles. Then he moved his finger in circles over a nipple until it hardened.

"Are you saving the lower half for later?" Black asked with impatience.

"Just having a little fun on my way down." Zamasu looked up with a smirk. "Am I teasing you? Does this body have such a low tolerance?"

"It's certainly more responsive than my old one ever was."

Zamasu placed his hands on Black's hips and slip them down, taking the trousers with them. Black stood there with them pooled at his calves, not having thought to take his boots off beforehand. "Disgusting." Still, he reached out to touch the thing between Black's legs, his curiosity greater than the repulsion he felt. He enjoyed the fact Black's breathing fluctuated and his brow furrowed as he played around with the appendage. Did it feel good? He couldn't tell from Black's reaction. For now he was merely inspecting the thing and how it worked, nothing more. "Why does it look shrivelled?" he asked as he gently squeezed the balls, earning something more akin to a moan from Black.

"I don't know. If you don't like it, don't look at it."

Zamasu ended his inspection and motioned for Black to rid him of his clothes too. Naturally he loved being naked in front of Black; reminding him how perfect his body was, and knowing that Black was the biggest admirer he would and could ever have. With expert hands, Black rid the kai of all fabric, pushing him back onto the bed and pulling his boots off to finish the job. He took a moment to sort his own tangled feet out too before joining Zamasu among the sheets.

"Now let me demonstrate how this works." He took his dick and began to pump it, not trusting Zamasu to do a good enough job.

"Oh my, it's… It grows?" He remembered reading something like that in a scroll, but it was a detail he hadn't focused on. Slowly he reached out and touched it again, this time it was hotter and harder than it had been, and now as he repeated the motion he knew Black was enjoying his touch. "What did you plan to do with it?"

"Would you suck it?" Black asked, trying his wildest fantasy first.

"I think not. I've only just allowed my mouth to touch yours. If I were you I'd store that idea for far in the future." The thought of pleasuring a mortal in such a way was beyond him. Black would have to do it for him many times before he even entertained the idea of repaying the favour.

"I thought as much. That's a rather new idea." He ran his hands over green skin, realising that Zamasu was probably barely turned on at this point. "But, you see, I know what gets you off, and I thought I'd use my new toy to pleasure you directly."

Zamasu couldn't help but smile, having hoped that Black would offer exactly this. He opened his legs and cast his eyes south. "You could give me a bit of attention first though."

Black grabbed a leg and began to kiss from the knee down the inner thigh until he reached the folds between Zamasu's legs. Without pausing he dived in, swirling his tongue around the nub between them, feeling the way Zamasu's legs tensed as he did so.

"God am I blessed to have you here. Your mouth is certainly better than anything my hands have ever achieved."

Black flipped Zamasu over when he deemed he'd done enough to arouse the kai. He gently grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of an ass cheek before dragging his tongue up the crack.

"Is that the only lubrication you intend to use?" Zamasu asked as Black continued to tongue at his entrance.

"It's not like you haven't used less, or is my future self of a softer disposition?"

"I do enjoy a bit of pain, but I suppose I'm more concerned that the object to be inserted won't be controlled by me."

"But I _am_ you." Black stroked Zamasu's back. "I'm surprised you have any concerns after the thing I put through your body earlier." As he looked down he could barely remember which side of Zamasu he'd shoved his fist through.

"You're right. Perhaps I won't be able to feel anything. I'll be disappointed if that's the case."

Black pressed his cock between Zamasu's cheeks, slowly grinding against him before pushing in, surprised at how tight it felt. Sure he'd put bigger things in before, but he guessed that was no comparison for being the thing that's inserted. He wondered who would enjoy this more. His movements were slow to start; getting used to the feeling of being surrounded, and how that tight ring of muscle felt as he slid out and in again.

Beneath him Zamasu shifted his hips until he found the perfect angle for Black to penetrate him with. When Black finally hit his sweet spot he let out a moan to let him know. Black grabbed hold of Zamasu's hips, making sure neither of them lost that position. Now he pounded into Zamasu faster, knowing they were both satisfied with how this was playing out. There was no need for words; they could both read each other's bodies and sounds perfectly.

Black's new body could go all day in a fight, but it seemed it hadn't been disciplined in all areas. He could feel his climax fast approaching, but he knew Zamasu had barely even started enjoying this.

"Can I come in you?" Black asked.

He hadn't really thought about that, but his immediate reaction was disgust at the thought. "No. I want to see what it is before I consent to that." Black pulled out and Zamasu turned over, watching as he continued stroking himself. "Really? That's it? I expected something longer-lasting than that."

"I need to train this body." He laid down next to Zamasu, knowing his counterpart wouldn't appreciate him releasing all over him, instead letting it pool on his stomach.

Zamasu looked down at the panting, sweating mess of a man. "You're quite noisy, you know."

"Why wouldn't I be when I've no longer got anyone else around to hear me?"

Zamasu nodded; it was a fair point. Perhaps he would find he'd do the same when Black returned his attentions to him. "Why are mortals so messy?" He reached out a hand and poked a finger into the cum, inspecting it. For a brief moment he entertained the idea of licking said finger, but realised he was far above that. It's not as if he would ever agree to swallow this, even if he did suck it. Quickly he wiped the finger on Black's chest, and then again on the sheets for good measure.

"You don't like it?" Black asked as he grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and wiped himself clean. Zamasu wondered if this was the sole purpose of keeping the tissues there.

" _I_ wouldn't like to possess such an ability."

"You'd change your mind if you had this body."

"Clearly I would. But I don't. Now why don't you continue worshipping me like the god I am?"

Black smirked. "Of course. I must make up for my sin of finishing far too quickly. How would you like me to do my penance?"

"That tongue of yours is quite talented. I'd quite like it between my legs again."

"As you wish."

Black wrapped his arms around Zamasu's legs as he settled between them. Now that he was satisfied he found he could work as slowly as he wished. It was painstakingly slow to the point where Zamasu couldn't even tell if there was any direction in Black's ministrations; it just felt like something tickling his nub – it could have been a feather. Still, it was a pleasant sensation, and if Black wanted to tease him for hours, then let him do so.

Perhaps it was the lack of vocal response that led Black to work a little harder. Yes, that swirling motion he'd used earlier returned and for that Zamasu gave a small sigh to spur him on. As much as Black wanted to tease his counterpart in ways he could never achieve on his own, he realised that by being separate entities he had the power to drive the other insane with his touch. He bet he could make Zamasu come faster than ever, and he wanted to prove it. After all, it wasn't that long ago that he had inhabited that body and known the torture he had to put it through to feel anything good. Naturally he'd blamed his sudden indifference to pleasure on the fact his mind was preoccupied with bigger, more pressing issues.

Zamasu let out a moan as Black pressed his tongue harder against his nub. This was going to be the best orgasm of his life, he could already tell. He was surprised he hadn't heard stories of people abusing time for their own satisfaction like this, but perhaps that's why it was a privilege only given to Supreme Kais. There would never be anyone who would be able to make him yearn like this. Black knew his own body as well as he did, and he knew exactly where to focus his attentions, and how long for. An arm around his leg uncurled itself and Black inserted a few fingers inside him. They both knew Black wouldn't be able to hit the right spot like this, but just the feeling of something inside him set him alight.

"God…" He had wanted to call his counterpart's name, but that was a strange choice to make. It was weird to call him by his true name, because that was _his_ name too. Yet to call him by his new name seemed a bit ungrateful at this moment. He knew that Black would much rather hear him call his true name. Still, he had managed to get through their time together by mostly avoiding naming him at all. It was easier that way.

Zamasu shifted, raising his hips and arching his back a little. Black knew this familiar pose; the kai was on the edge now. How tempting it was to stop – sit back and enjoy the view. Perhaps he would even beg for release. The one problem of having his face in his counterpart's groin was he couldn't see his beautiful face, and couldn't whisper anything to spur him on. Next time he'd just have to last longer, or perhaps prop Zamasu on a pillow so he could at least look up at what he could only imagine was a flushed, lust-filled face.

For anyone other than a kai it was difficult to determine the exact endpoint, but Black knew precisely when Zamasu peaked; everything tensed for a few seconds, and then slowly the kai relaxed into the bed with an exquisite moan of satisfaction. He continued to gently tease the nub until the moment before Zamasu thought he might actually have to say something. But no, Black's timing was perfect.

"Can you really class that as your first time? Or was it just another form of masturbation?" Black asked as he came to lie beside Zamasu once more.

"Is that what you were thinking about down there?"

"Well I was going to say something along the lines of that's the best sex a pair of virgins have ever had, but then I wondered about the real meaning of that word and if it applied."

"The best? No, this was just a practice run. You'll perform better next time. Although I would say no, being as we are two separate people, it is not masturbation. It was far too good to be categorised as such." Zamasu stretched and rolled onto his side to face Black. "But do you not agree that the term 'virgin' is only applicable to reproductive species? Applying it to us is like asking if we've ever driven a vehicle; it's just another thing you've either done or haven't. There's almost no value in the knowledge."

Black looked thoughtful. "…Wait. Do you think _I_ could reproduce in this body?"

"I don't want to know," Zamasu said, the disgust evident in his expression. Would the offspring be part-god? Would they have any essence of himself? "And we never will because you will be the only semi-mortal left in this world when we're finished with it."

Black nodded. "You must know I never would have tried."

"I know, but the fact that some of these ideas don't immediately repulse you concerns me a little. Those are the times I wonder if that mortal brain has changed you mentally."

"I guess I just have a slightly different perspective after inhabiting this body for so long. You have to adapt your ideas, otherwise you'd go insane with self-loathing. That aside, did you want to do anything else?"

"Like what?"

Black shrugged. "I'd quite like to hold you close now you've let me in."

Zamasu frowned. "I've purposely kept my distance. I feel disgusting and you have a sheen on your skin that says I don't want to go anywhere near you before a bath."

"Fair point." Black got up. "I'll meet you in there."

Zamasu sighed as he lay there. He didn't want to get up, but at the sound of the taps running he rolled over and out of bed.

Being in Black's arms was a feeling he didn't know he could feel. He felt safe and protected, but most importantly at peace. Whatever he was thinking, he could say it now, and know that the one who held him would understand and agree. The saiyan body against his back was warmer than his own, but it wasn't unpleasant; in fact he rather enjoyed the sensation.

As they talked about everything from the universes at large, to their following grand plan: the search for the perfect tea leaves, Black gently kissed his head and neck. The soft, gentle touches eased his troubles away as he asked how long it would take to complete the Zero Mortals Plan. Their guesses were that they'd be at this for years…centuries…possibly millennia.

"Just to travel to them all will take time. We've killed our greatest knowledge in each universe just to get this far. Without each Supreme Kai to show us what lies in each universe, we'll just be on our own picking off planets as we come by them," Black said. Still, there were no regrets in what they'd done; they would have had angry destroyers on their backs otherwise.

"Well, we'll get their eventually. What's a few millennia in our lives? Maybe by then you'll be able to outlast me in bed. Perhaps you can even bring super saiyan rosé into the mix."

Black was quiet. "This body may grant me the power to deal out divine justice, but I'm not sure how long it will last. Even kais age and die. I may prolong this body's life by inhabiting it, but certainly it will cease to function in a shorter timespan than you might like."

"I hope you didn't trade in for one too short."

"We'll just have to work faster. But it doesn't matter, because _you_ will live forever. You'll be justice incarnate until the end of time and beyond. _That_ is all that matters to me."

"No. There is a way for you to be with me until the end." Zamasu reached up and fondled his potara. "Let's not be hasty though – I'm not yet bored of us in separate bodies." And, although he didn't say it, he wasn't yet entirely comfortable with the idea of fusing and tainting his perfect being with that of a mortal's. "But when the time comes, we'll both see this to the end."

A/N: This fic was sponsored by tATu's Nas Ne Dogonyat, specifically the 2018 DjStately remix.


End file.
